Doubt Academy 3: Epsilon
Doubt Academy 3: Epsilon is one of the sequels to Doubt Academy 2, modded by Tewi and Kat. The game finished in July 2014. It combines the other DA3 games, Alpha and Omega, into one group. Setting Doubt Academy Epsilon takes place primarily in Gaia, although Tartarus remains accessible. A third location called Arcadia has also become available; it's a shelter located high up in the mountain that Gaia is located in. Plot Doubt Academy Epsilon is similar to the plots of the original Doubt Academy and Dangan Ronpa. However, it takes place in various locations outside of a school setting. In short, students meant to make friends, as stated by Usami, are instead forced by Monobear to partake in a game of kill or be killed. With an added in trial, that is. Class Roster Note: "Murdered" is loosely applied to anyone who was killed by the direct actions of another student, regardless of that person's intention, and was given a trial for their death with an associated culprit. The exception is students who, by the game's mechanics, are deemed responsible for their own deaths. Also be aware that someone being executed does not necessarily mean that they were responsible for a death that week. Note: Due to events in the ending, all students technically survived the game. The term "survived" in the list below defines a student who did not die a single time over the course of the game. *'Orikus Gamlefeld, SHSL Floriculturist' (Murdered in Week 5) *'Ayako Itou, SHSL Visual Novel Artist' (Murdered in Week 1) *'Eva Valencia, SHSL Escape Artist' (Died in incident in Week 9) *'Shunichi ‘Shun’ Hikeshi, SHSL Waiter' (Executed in Endgame) *'Chiemi Shinozaki, SHSL Broadway Performer' (Survived) *'Nanoka Era, SHSL Koto Instrumentalist' (Injured in Week 3; Murdered in Week 7) *'Beatriz ‘Beat’ Pereira, SHSL Deepground Miner' (Murdered in Week 5) *'Saori / Machiko Shiomiya, SHSL Geiko' (Survived) *'Takumi Yoshirou, SHSL Gunsmith' (Murdered in Week 4) *'Kikuyo Shirabe, SHSL Vocaloid Producer' (Executed in Week 7) *'Dante Valencia, SHSL Masquerade / Larcenist' (Executed in Week 5) *'Emiko Shiromura, SHSL Figure Skater' (Murdered in Week 3) *'Gei / Shingen Nishiguchi, SHSL Graffiti Artist' (Survived) *'Mitsu Higashi, SHSL Sex Educator' (Executed in Week 4) *'Kaoru Kitayama, SHSL Oologist' (Murdered in Week 9) *'Yuuto Ikeda, SHSL Emergency Medical Technician' (Executed in Week 1; Backup executed in Endgame) *'Chie Narita, SHSL Etymologist' (Executed in Week 9) *'Sayuri Matsumoto, SHSL Cult Leader' (Survived) *'Yuu Sagara, SHSL Onnagata' (Executed in Week 2) *'Kozure Fierro, SHSL Hemotologist' (Survived) *'Shay Yasui, SHSL Pitchman' (Survived) *'Kosuke Aozora, SHSL Tarot Enthusiast' (Survived) *'Ryota Hatagami, SHSL Videographer' (Murdered in Week 2) *'Kahori Abe, SHSL Editor' (Survived) *'Naori Haribara, SHSL Acupuncturist' (Survived) *'Saki Shimizu, SHSL Bartender' (Executed in Prologue) *'Elijah Devereux, SHSL Spoken Word Poet' (Murdered in Week 3) *'Koharu Amashiro, SHSL Mahjongbu' (Executed in Week 6) *'Ume Mori, SHSL Record Producer' (Executed in Week 4) *'Hikaru Ookami, SHSL Architect' (Survived) *'Naoki Arakawa / Naoki Kawano, SHSL Arthropodologist' (Survived) *'Tamaki Manabe, SHSL Literary Critic' (Executed in Week 8) *'Imogen Yahola / Beauregard, SHSL Natural Healer' (Executed in Week 10) *'Koyomi Maeda, SHSL Wota' (Murdered in Week 6) *'Aome Takahara, SHSL Veterinary Technician' (Died in accident in Week 9) *'Gorou Inoue, SHSL Waiter / Vigilante' (Survived) *'Fuyuuko Honpo, SHSL Cross-Country Runner' (Executed in Week 3) *'Hidoiko Kyuuhen, SHSL Motivator / Kiseki Shinjinai, SHSL Instigator' (Survived) *'Akira Saeki, SHSL Mortician' (Murdered in Week 5) *'Momoko Kurosawa, SHSL Sukeban' (Survived) *'Usoko Tsuki / Asuka Tsukamoto, SHSL Criminal Psychologist' (Executed in Week 2) *'Riko Mieko, SHSL Do-It-Yourself' (Murdered in Week 2) *'Shinji Shiomiya, SHSL Librarian' (Murdered in Week 5) *'Rune Andersen, SHSL Ocarina Player' (Survived) *'Wakana Fujiwara, SHSL Onmyouji' (Executed in Endgame) *'Aqua Ooshima, SHSL Angler' (Survived) *'Alphonse Garrard / Yoshioka, SHSL Knight' (Murdered in Week 3) *'Daisuke Techou, SHSL Secretary' (Murdered in Week 1) *'Lee Badens, SHSL Henna Tattoo Artist' (Executed in Week 1) *'Minako Ito, SHSL Puppeteer' (Murdered in Week 10) *'Nicanor Smith, SHSL Luthier' (Murdered in Week 8) *'Eikichi Baker, SHSL Fortune Cookie Baker' (Executed in Prologue) Chapter 6 ''AbNormal Days'' N/A ''Abnormal Days :: 'Victim: Koyomi Maeda, SHSL Wota' :: 'Culprit: Koharu Amashiro, SHSL Mahjongbu' :: 'Executed: Koharu Amashiro, SHSL Mahjongbu ''' ''Investigation'' N/A Trial N/A ''Execution'' N/A Chapter 7 ''AbNormal Days'' N/A ''Abnormal Days :: 'Victim: Nanoka Era, SHSL Koto Instrumentalist' :: 'Culprit: Kikuyo Shirabe, SHSL Vocaloid Producer' :: 'Executed: Kikuyo Shirabe, SHSL Vocaloid Producer' ''Investigation N/A Trial N/A ''Execution'' N/A Chapter 8 ''Ab Normal Days'' N/A ''Abnormal Days :: 'Victim: Nicanor Smith, SHSL Luthier' :: 'Culprit: Tamaki Manabe, SHSL Literary Critic' :: 'Executed: Tamaki Manabe, SHSL Literary Critic' ''Investigation N/A Trial N/A ''Execution'' N/A Chapter 9 ''Ab Normal Days'' N/A ''Abnormal Days :: 'Victim 1: Kaoru Kitayama, SHSL Oologist' :: 'Victim 2: Eva Valencia, SHSL Escape Artist' :: 'Victim 3: Aome Takahara, SHSL Veterinary Technician' :: 'Culprit 1: Chie Narita, SHSL Etymologist' :: 'Culprit 2 and 3: Aome Takahara, SHSL Veterinary Technician' :: 'Executed: Chie Narita, SHSL Etymologist' ''Investigation N/A Trial N/A ''Execution'' N/A Chapter 10 ''Ab Normal Days'' N/A ''Abnormal Days :: 'Victim: Minako Ito, SHSL Puppeteer' :: 'Executed 1: Imogen Yahola / Beauregard, SHSL Natural Healer' :: 'Culprit: Shunichi ‘Shun’ Hikeshi, SHSL Waiter' :: 'Executed 2: Shunichi ‘Shun’ Hikeshi, SHSL Waiter' ''Investigation N/A Trial N/A ''Execution'' N/A Endgame :: Executed 1: Yuuto Ikeda, SHSL Emergency Medical Technician :: Executed 2: Wakana Fujiwara, SHSL Onmyouji Survivors Chiemi Shinozaki Saori / Machiko Shioyama / Ame Kinoshita Gei / Shingen Nishiguchi Sayuri Matsumoto Kozure Fierro Shay Yasui Kosuke Aozura Kahori Abe Naori Haribara Hikaru Ookami Naoki Arakawa / Kawano Gorou Inoue Hidioko Kyuuhen / Kiseki Shinjinai Momoko Kurosawa Rune Andersen Aqua Ooshima Category:Doubt Academy 3: Omega Category:Games Category:Doubt Academy 3: Alpha